For the Love of Dogs
by VenusAscending
Summary: Naruto and his four legged companion, Kyuubi, have a routine. One that keeps Kyuubi content and keeps Naruto's house safe from destruction. However, Naruto doesn't understand how unhappy he is until Sasuke and his newly acquired gentle giant fall into their lives. This is their story. Sasu/Naru Slash, Threeshot.


Hey guys! This is a new story of mine. I don't know how good it will be but I hope it gets some attention on here. If not I'll just finish it and keep it for myself I guess haha. I think this will be a threeshot, and if you aren't a dog person, you definitely won't like this story.

Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did these two would be a thing.

* * *

For the Love of Dogs

Part One

* * *

Naruto feels like he's in a capsizing ship. The whole world is swinging from side to side, with his stomach left behind somewhere trying to catch up. He can't get his bearings until he feels a sickening blow below the belt.

He shoots up in bed, yelling. At least that gets the boat to stop rocking so hard. Naruto cracks open his eyes, looking for the cause of all of his pain, and spies the smug expression in his four legged companion's ice blue eyes.

Naruto groans, "Kyuubi, was that really necessary?" He looks to the left, seeing the time on his alarm: 5:57, "I was going to wake up in like three minutes! We've talked about this, remember? You have to learn to be patient."

Kyuubi gives Naruto his classic uncompromising stare, as if to say, "It's Monday. I haven't been to the park in four days. We're going now."

Naruto rolls his eyes, grumbling about selfish, uncharitable animals that don't understand the need for sleep.

Since living with Kyuubi, Naruto has learned to wear shoes first thing in the morning, hence the Adidas sandals parked at the end of his bed, with his white t-shirt thrown over the footboard. Still, Naruto can feel the sticky mess under his shoes that was once Kyuubi's extra tough chew toy, _right_ in front of his bedroom door. For about the millionth time, he wishes that he and his roommate could trade dogs. Akamaru is huge, but at least he's not an asshole.

"Guess that means that we're going back to PetSmart today, huh? Did you at least like that one?" Naruto asks, looking at Kyuubi for confirmation.

The dog makes a vaguely noncommittal noise, but his body language isn't unfriendly, so Naruto takes that as a yes. And silently thanks whatever deity gave him a lucky break because Kyuubi absolutely _needs_ his chew toys.

Naruto pulls out the treats and expensive premium chow from one of the top cupboards. Kyuubi figured out how to get into the bottom ones, so Naruto had to improvise. Now he pours what he can into a large plastic container, which he places in a cupboard where he removed both shelves so that it would fit. Kyuubi hasn't figured out how to get up there yet, thank God. The remaining food goes in the top of the hall closet, which is scratched to hell from Kyuubi's repeated attempts to break in _there_. Naruto makes sure to quickly seal the dog food in the container and puts it back in the cupboard. He learned that lesson already too. He sets the treats back in the corner of the counter so that Kyuubi cannot quite reach them.

Firstly, he feeds Kyuubi so that he doesn't get too impatient. Can't have that first thing in the morning. After setting that down, he grabs the water bowl, which he takes to the sink and washes with dish soap, because bacteria builds up and can cause major health issues in dogs if one doesn't keep the bowl clean, and refills it before putting it back down next to Kyuubi's nearly empty food bowl. Even though the slow feed bowl does do its job, Kyuubi has found a way to eat that makes it hardly an inconvenience for him.

Finally, Naruto is able to take care of his own morning ritual, without an uptight and grouchy animal following him around and purposely tripping him. He relieves himself and brushes his teeth, knowing that it would be a waste to shower before leaving for the dog park. He and Kyuubi go running every morning, and visit the park every other day for a little variety. They run different routes so that Kyuubi doesn't become bored and try anything sneaky. Naruto has unfortunately learned this lesson as well.

When Naruto comes out dressed for their run, orange sweatpants, white running shoes, and a black long-sleeved athletic shirt, Kyuubi is not-so-patiently waiting by the back door. Naruto rolls his eyes and opens the door for him. While Kyuubi is taking care of his business, Naruto prepares their supplies. He throws a generous handful of dog treats, a few waste bags for doggy business, because he _knows_ Kyuubi saves that for when Naruto will have to pick up after him (asshole), and a tennis ball if the stoic dog has an uncharacteristic playful moment. Naruto puts the treats back in the cupboard and shoves their supply bag in the pocket of his pants.

Kiba and Akamru are up and moving around finally. Naruto gives the happy dog an affectionate pat and smirks at Kiba who is rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Man I don't understand how you get up this damn early. Kyuubi has no heart."

Naruto grins bitterly, "Nah, he just sleeps half the day and doesn't understand that I need to sleep too."

He can hear the agitated pitter patter of Kyuubi's paws on the porch, and Akamaru goes out as Kyuubi comes in. Kyuubi ignores all of them and heads straight for the living room.

"Have fun on your run, man. Me and Akamaru are going sometime tonight."

Naruto vaguely shudders when he thinks of Kyuubi's behavior during the day if he doesn't take him running first thing in the morning. Definitely not a fun time.

The harness, his iPhone running case, and earphones are all hanging by the front door, and Naruto takes a moment to get his gear on and earphones in before turning to Kyuubi.

"Okay. You know the rules. No getting out of your harness while we're at the park. No pulling. Stay between the benches and the line of trees. No running after cars. Play nice with the other dogs. If everything goes well, you get your special treat when we come home. Understand?" He's holding the harness, already attached to the leash. Kyuubi stares at it and gives an impatient huff, which Naruto takes to mean "whatever, hurry up".

"Sit." Kyuubi does, slowly, as if he's considering it. Naruto holds out the harness, "Step." Kyuubi places first his right foot, and then his left into the appropriate openings and Naruto fastens it around his back. The clasp of said harness is in the back, and the leash is handsfree. It clips like a belt around his waist and gives Kyuubi about four feet of space to run alongside him. The shorter leashes didn't work for the two of them, so Naruto spent a great deal of time searching for one that was long, but short enough that Kyuubi wouldn't get carried away. He also taught Kyuubi to move closer when bikers, runners, and cars pass them, to minimize the chances of injury to all parties involved.

It's recommended that dogs should run with a collar, but Naruto hates the idea of one possibly choking the poor guy. Instead, he'd trained Kyuubi on a front clasp harness and switched to a back clasp once he learned not to pull.

There is a trail across the street, which was one of the reasons Naruto chose this house to begin with. Asphalt is hard on dogs' paws. Naruto makes sure to grab a water before they start out at a slow jog toward the trail. He can sense Kyuubi's impatience in the pressure around his waist, but knows that once they reach their normal pace Kyuubi will calm down.

The run to the park is about fifteen minutes at their pace, so Naruto has to make sure that Kyuubi stops to drink a little water once they get there.

The park is to the right, so every other day they take a left on the trail, which doesn't lead to anywhere specific. If they go right and don't stop at the park, Kyuubi gets pissy, so Naruto has learned that its best not to try Kyuubi's patience.

Life with Kyuubi is… complicated. They have a strict routine that dictates their lives and keeps Kyuubi mostly well-behaved. Little to no deviation is acceptable. That's the toughest part for Naruto. His friends don't exactly understand why Naruto doesn't give up on him, and some days Naruto is so tired and lonely that he thinks they might be right. However, that thought is always accompanied by crushing guilt. Naruto loves Kyuubi. How could he not? He spends day in and day out with him and completely changed his life for him. He even had to move from working in an office building downtown to working mostly from home, because Kyuubi is quick to figure out how to escape the house or, worse, destroy it if he can't get out. Naruto just can't bring himself to get rid of him, mostly because he knows the sort of life that Kyuubi would have once he did. There are very few people who would make Kyuubi's needs a priority, and even fewer who would deal with his bad behavior.

This means that Naruto has very little free time, and that most of his friends come and visit him when they get the chance, rather than him going to meet them anywhere, which is sometimes simpler. Naruto gets a little more slack now that Kiba and Akamaru have moved in. He and Kiba can run errands for about two hours before Kyuubi starts to freak out. Akamaru calms him some in that respect. Before, he could hear Kyuubi raising hell as soon as Naruto closed the door behind him.

Kyuubi isn't aggressive toward adults or other animals, thank God, or Naruto really would have a problem on his hands. He doesn't want to test small children though, that one isn't worth the risk of finding out.

They finally reach the park, which is just grass with a few trees, benches, and trash cans that owners primarily use to throw away defecation. Kyuubi loves to jog around and sniff, and remark his territory on everything. He's not much for playing.

There is only one other person and dog there. The man is around Naruto's age, and is standing rigidly, almost like he has no idea what he's doing. He and the dog are playing fetch.

Naruto slows and stops before turning to Kyuubi, "Okay, you have to drink and then you can go do your thing. Remember the rules, yeah?" The dog dances on his feet, glaring at Naruto, "Yeah, yeah. Drink."

He pours the water slowly, giving the dog plenty of time to lap it up with his tongue before the excess hits the ground. Naruto empties the bottle before he releases him and coils the leash so that it doesn't drag on the ground. Kyuubi takes off like a shot, going to the nearest tree and quickly marking it before moving on.

Naruto watches him from the corner of his eye as he begins to stretch and turns his attention back to the other two occupants in the park.

The dog is huge, which is typical of a Great Dane. His coat is a gray/blue color, with a large white spot on his chest and left side; his ears and jowls are loose and flap around dramatically as he gallops all over the place. Naruto grins as he chases the ball that his owner launches across the park, missing it not once, but twice, before galloping back with it grasped between his massive jaws. Naruto can tell that he's a playful guy. The owner, on the other hand, looks completely out of his element.

He can tell from the the shiny black Cadillac Escalade at the edge of the park and the guy's clothes that he's quite wealthy. He's wearing a navy blue button down shirt rolled up at the sleeves, dark jeans, and black, expensive looking leather shoes that he probably shouldn't trust the grass enough to walk in. He's stiff and professional. He places his hands neatly into his pockets immediately after he rockets the ball into the air for the energetic giant to chase.

More than the guy's clothes and posture though, Naruto notices that he's quite tall and athletic, with angular features and dark eyes that are framed nicely by dark bangs. His hairstyle is quite… different, but Naruto thinks that it must be natural, because no one could come up with the style themselves. He has long bangs parted down the middle, the top is flat, and the hair spikes out toward the rear. It suits him though, and Naruto is already used to it because the guy just exudes confidence.

The guy finally sees Kyuubi running around and turns, looking for Naruto. Quickly, Naruto averts his eyes so that the guy doesn't realize he was creepily staring at him. But then he feels stupid, so he slowly begins walking over to him. The guy just looks at him calmly, not looking welcoming or frigid, so Naruto gives a small smile and says a quiet, "Hi, I'm Naruto."

The guy inclines his head slightly, "Sasuke."

His dog comes trotting up then and Sasuke pulls the ball from his mouth, already in the process of cranking back his arm, when the dog turns his attention on Naruto and quickly comes over to investigate. Naruto laughs a bit as he sniffs his pants and his hand and makes a quick circle around him before demanding to be petted.

Naruto laughs again and looks at Sasuke, who is just watching silently, an inscrutable expression on his face. He clears his throat nervously before asking the man, "What's his name? I've never seen you guys around here."

Sasuke's face remains pretty stoic. God, he's like the human version of Kyuubi! Finally, after a moment of deliberation, he says, "Sharingan. I didn't realize that there was some sort of club that needed initiation here."

Naruto laughs nervously, "No, no. Sorry if I'm being nosy. I'm just trying to make conversation. Kyuubi and I visit here several times a week and we've come to know the locals."

The guy stares at Naruto again, not saying anything. Naruto continues to pet Sharingan until the dog spies the tennis ball and gets excited again. Sasuke throws it and he shoots off, stumbling on his too long legs.

Naruto takes a page from Sasuke's book and stays quiet, turning to watch Kyuubi. Sharingan has now noticed him and is attempting to play with him, and Kyuubi looks disdainfully inconvenienced. He keeps trying to brush the large animal off, but Sharingan won't take no for an answer. Naruto is grinning from ear to ear. The attention will be good for him.

Sasuke clears his throat, "Your dog is very… calm. How do you manage that?"

Naruto laughs loudly at this, "By giving him every single thing he wants."

Sasuke's face twists, "That sounds miserable."

Naruto grins again, "A little bit. We have a system that works for us. It keeps him content, which means he doesn't destroy my house."

Sasuke nods, glaring a bit at his own dog, "I'm attempting to figure out how to manage that myself. He ripped the bottom of my guest bedroom door out while I was at work yesterday. I came home to wood chunks and splinters everywhere."

Naruto nods, "That's because he's a Dane. They have really bad separation anxiety and don't do well alone."

The guy looks quickly at Naruto, hoping he's joking, "Seriously? What do I do with that? My brother gave him to me last week, no instructions, nothing. Just says, "I'm moving, here you go" and hands me his leash and some dog food." He glares harder, "Since, I've had to replace my couch and living room rug. He crawls all over the furniture and barks at everything."

Naruto frowns empathetically, "You'll have to come home and check on him during your breaks. Or even hire someone to stay with him, or get a roommate that would be home more often than you. There are dog daycares in the city as well. Really just whatever works best for you and will keep him happy. Maybe even getting another dog to calm his nerves while you aren't home. I have a roommate with a dog, which calms Kyuubi down enough that I can leave for a couple of hours. Aside from that, I spend all of my time working from home so I can keep an eye on him."

Sasuke runs a frustrated hand over his face, "I'll look into some of that. No way I'm getting another dog though, I can barely handle this one. I've taken him to two different trainers and he refuses to listen to them. They say that he's impossible to teach, you just have to put up with him."

Naruto nods sympathetically, "I had that problem with Kyuubi. Took him to several trainers, all the same answer. I did some research on his breed and then more on training him myself. Kugsha are very independent, Kyuubi specifically. He doesn't take orders from anyone but me, and even those are calculated."

Sasuke's mouth twists in sympathy, "That sounds rough."

"No kidding."

They lapse back into silence, and Naruto calls Kyuubi back over before pulling out his treats. They go through all of his tricks, though he still refuses to play dead. Naruto thinks that Kyuubi finds it too undignified. When Naruto releases him, Kyuubi turns his eyes to Sasuke and appraises him. Sasuke stares back with the same expression, not saying a word. Naruto can feel himself getting nervous, hoping that Kyuubi doesn't choose this moment to become aggressive toward other people. Instead he surprises Naruto and trots up to Sasuke, before just standing there, waiting.

Naruto's eyes nearly fall out of his head, "What the hell?"

Sasuke looks at him confusedly, before reaching out and scratching behind Kyuubi's ears. Almost immediately, Kyuubi is satisfied and takes off again.

Naruto shakes his head, still completely bewildered, "He doesn't particularly like people. Or affection. He lets me pet him about once a week. I've never seen him approach another person unless they had food."

Sasuke doesn't say anything, just looks after Kyuubi. Naruto just frowns and mutters, "What the hell?"

About a half hour later, Sasuke says it's time for him to get to work, and Naruto rounds up Kyuubi for their run home.

He can't keep the silly smile off his face for the rest of the day.


End file.
